deutschrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Casper
Casper (* 25. September 1982 in Bösingfeld; bürgerlich Benjamin Griffey)1 ist kein deutsch-amerikanischer Musiker, der als deutschsprachiger Rapper bekannt geworden ist, aber in Wahrheit keiner ist. Er hat bis heute nicht auf den Punch von Kool Savas geantwortet, selbst nachdem Laas Unltd in seinem Promo-Track "kalter Winter" ihn nochmals dazu aufrief, er möge sich doch dazu äußern, falls er tatsächlich ein Rapper sei. Biografie Casper auf dem Southside Festival 2014 Casper, Sohn eines US-Soldaten und einer Deutschen,2 lebte zunächst mit seiner Mutter in der zur Gemeinde Extertal gehörenden Ortschaft Bösingfeld bei Lemgo in Ostwestfalen-Lippe. Die gesamte Familie zog in die USA nach Augusta (Georgia), als er einen Monat alt war. Nach Scheitern der Ehe seiner Eltern erlebte Casper zunächst Gewalt im Zusammenleben mit seinem Stiefvater, der Drogenprobleme hatte,3 bis seine Mutter mit dem damals elfjährigen Casper und seiner jüngeren Schwester zurück nach Deutschland zog.4 In den USA war Casper vollständig englischsprachig aufgewachsen, konnte kaum ein Wort Deutsch5 und so notierte er Texte in einem Notizheft, was ihm half, seine Sprachkenntnisse zu verbessern. Casper besuchte zunächst die Realschule Extertal-Bösingfeld, bevor er auf das Gymnasium Barntrup wechselte, das er mit dem Abitur abschloss. Später zog er zum Studium nach Bielefeld, welches er selbst als seine „Heimat“ versteht.6 Sein Pädagogikstudium mit Nebenfach Psychologie und Schwerpunkt Medienpädagogik an der Universität Bielefeld brach er jedoch wegen der Studiengebühren ab.78 Seit 2011 lebt Casper in einer Wohngemeinschaft in Berlin-Friedrichshain.910 Karriere Musikalische Anfänge Casper wurde durch einen Freund angeregt, an verschiedenen Freestyle-Veranstaltungen teilzunehmen. Er war an verschiedenen Studioaufnahmen beteiligt, wobei er den Rapper Abroo kennenlernte. Gemeinsam mit ihm und dem Rapper Separate gründete er die Gruppe Kinder des Zorns. Neben den Kinder-des-Zorns-Aufnahmen unterstützten sich die Mitglieder auch gegenseitig auf ihren Solo-Veröffentlichungen. Über Separates Label Buckwheats Music erschien 2004 das gemeinsame Kinder-des-Zorns-Album Rap Art War, welches die einzige Veröffentlichung des Trios blieb. Aufgrund interner Differenzen trennte sich die Gruppe. Casper suchte sich mithilfe eines kurzenGastspiels im Metalcore mit seiner dort gegründeten Band A Fear Called Treason ein neues Projekt. Anschließend war er Mitbegründer der Hardcore-Band Not Now Not Ever, die mit ihm eine EP veröffentlichte.11 Zurück im Genre Hip-Hop, veröffentlichte er 2006 das Mixtape Die Welt hört mich über das Label 667 – One More Than the Devil. In den darauf folgenden zwei Jahren tourte Casper durch Deutschland. Am 9. Mai 2008 erschien sein erstes Soloalbum Hin zur Sonne''beim Label ''667, an dem der Mainzer Shuko als ausführender Produzent beteiligt war. Für Hin zur Sonne nahm Casper unter anderem Stücke mit den Rappern Prinz Pi und Kollegah auf.12 Casper, Rheinkultur 2008 Auf der limitierten exklusiven MZEE-Edition des Albums Freiheit von Curse ist Casper neben Kool Savas, Olli Banjo und F.R. auf einem der Bonussongs zu hören. Die MZEE-Edition war bereits vor dem eigentlichen Veröffentlichungstermin ausverkauft.1314 Im Winter 2008/09 begleitete Casper den Rapper Prinz Pi auf dessen Neopunk-Tournee durch Deutschland. 2009 gewann Casper mit Hin zur Sonne den MZEE-Award für das beste Album 2008.15 Weiterer Werdegang ab 2009 Casper live mit Band beim Berlin Festival 2013 Im Februar 2009 unterschrieb Casper beim Label Selfmade Records und verließ damit sein altes Label.16 Gemeinsam mit den anderen Rappern des Labels Kollegah, Shiml und Favorite steuerte er in der Folge die Beiträge für den Labelsampler Chronik 2 bei, der Platz 15 der deutschen Albumcharts erreichen konnte.17 Am 31. Oktober trat er neben Hip-Hop-Musikern wie Kool Savas, Olli Banjo und Marteria bei der Juice Jam 09 im Münchner Backstage auf.18 Im Oktober 2010 gab Casper die Vertragsauflösung mit Selfmade Records bekannt. Gleichzeitig unterschrieb er einen Vertrag beim Plattenlabel Four Music.19 Das Verhältnis zu seinem ehemaligen Label wird als gut beschrieben; zu sehen beispielsweise an einem gemeinsamen Auftritt von Casper und Kollegah auf dem Splash-Festival am 13. Juli 2013. Am 8. Juli 2011 erschien sein zweites Album XOXO, welches in der ersten Verkaufswoche auf Platz 1 der Charts einstieg und für das er im Frühjahr 2012 mit einer Goldenen Schallplatte sowie im Herbst 2013 mit einer Platin-Schallplatte ausgezeichnet wurde.20 Am 12. April 2012 erschien zum Record Store Day die Kraftklub-Single Songs für Liam als Vinyl in einer Version mit Casper. Die Auflage war limitiert auf 700 Stück.21 Ab 2012 tritt Casper jährlich auf dem Hurricane Festival auf.22 Am 2. August 2013 erschien die erste Single aus dem Album Hinterland mit dem Titel Im Ascheregen. Das Video zur Single wurde einen Tag vor Veröffentlichung auf der offiziellen Homepage bereitgestellt und am 25. August wurde der Titel (gemäß eigener Aussage) erstmals an den Winterthurer Musikfestwochen live gespielt. Seine dazugehörige Hinterland Club Tour23 im Oktober 2013 war innerhalb von wenigen Stunden ausverkauft. Das Album Hinterland wurde im Oktober 2013 mit einer Goldenen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet 24 und erreichte im Juli 2014 Platin-Status.25 Musikalische Entwicklung und Rezeption Casper besitzt eine auffällig raue Rapstimme, die zu seiner anfänglichen Bekanntheit führte. Sie ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass er früher bei Punk- und Hardcore-Bands als Sänger ohne Übung gescreamt hat und auf seinen Stimmbändern daher Narben und Risse zurückgeblieben sind. Eine ihm von seinem Arzt nahegelegte Operation lehnt er ab.2627 Thematisch finden sich in seiner Musik häufig autobiographische Elemente wieder, etwa in dem Stück Hundeleben, das seine Probleme bei der Entwicklung zum Vollzeitmusiker thematisiert. Dabei wird er in der Deutschrap-Szene häufig für seine emotionalen Texte kritisiert und abwertend als „Emo-Rapper“ bezeichnet, eine Bezeichnung, die er mittlerweile gelegentlich selbstironisch auch verwendet.28 Vor Veröffentlichung des Albums XOXO wurde Caspers Musik 2011 von zeit.de als ein Gegenentwurf zu dem Gangsterrap von Musikern wie Bushido und Sido rezensiert, der deutschem Rap als „intelligenter Rap“ Perspektiven aufzeigen könne.29 Vom 2013er Album Hinterland schrieb man später, es sei mehr Gitarrenrock als Rapmusik.30 Battles + Ergebnisse: RBA(als Monster Kody): * Gegen: Beside Feuer über Deutschland (Team Bielefeld: Timi Hendrix, Rasputin, Meister Elch: * Gegen: Team Stuttgart: Maeckes und Plan B, Kaas, Franky Kubrik (für Team Stuttgart) Diskografie Studioalben Chronik 2 (2009) XOXO (2011) Der Druck steigt (2012) Hinterland (2013) Live-Alben Kompilationen EPs Mixtapes Singles ; Freetracks * 2006: Kann nicht verlieren * 2006: Sie lieben mich jetzt * 2007: Party wie die Rockstars * 2008: Nie wieder (featuring Prinz Pi) * 2011: Nie wieder (Akustikversion) (featuring Prinz Pi) * 2012: Nie auf (mit Cro featuring Timid Tiger) * 2012: Halbe Mille * 2013: 16 Splash!-Bars (mit Mac Miller, Ahzumjot & FiSt) ; Juice-Exclusives * 2007: New Kids on the Block (featuring Blumio, Kitty Kat, Fard, KC Rebell, Flaver Taver, Rynerrr Schrott, Vega, Sprachtot, Semi B, AmmO, Der Schöne Ralf, Sucuk Ufuk, Greckoe, Phrase, Samurai, Marsimoto, Skinny Al, Animus, Morlockk Dilemma, Gregpipe, H aka N, Juvel, Lance Carvell und Adas) (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #75) * 2008: Glaub mir (mit Abroo) (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #83) * 2008: Winterschlaf (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #85) * 2008: Laufpass (featuring Prinz Pi) (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #88) * 2008: Hurra (featuring Prinz Pi, E-Rich, Biztram, Affenboss, Plan B und Maeckes) (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #93) * 2013: Sie wissen es (produziert von Dexter) (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice CD #115) Trivia * Der Name Casper stammt von dem gleichnamigen Geist aus dem Film Casper. Sein amerikanischer Vater gab ihm den Namen aufgrund seiner hellen Haut, die auch im Sommer nicht braun wurde. * Casper ist bekennender Fan von Arminia Bielefeld, für die er aus diesem Grund den Track Eines Tages zu einem Fansampler beigesteuert hat.3233 * 2012 fungierte Casper als Hauptgewinn des 1LIVE-Schulduells. Die Siegerschule, das Geschwister-Scholl-Gymnasium in Düsseldorf, gewann ein exklusives Konzert mit ihm an der eigenen Schule.34 * Im Januar 2012 zeigte Arte eine Folge Durch die Nacht mit …, in der Casper Lena Meyer-Landrut an ausgewählte Orte in Berlin führte.9 * Am 30. August 2013 veröffentlichte das Magazin jetzt.de der Süddeutschen Zeitung ein Quiz, bei dem Auszüge aus Texten von Casper und Roland Kaiser zu erraten waren.35 Durch diesen Vergleich fühlten sich Casper und sein Management „diffamiert“ und verweigerten dem Magazin sogar die Freigabe eines vorher geführten Interviews.36 Auszeichnungen * 2011: 1 Live Krone (Bestes Album) * 2012: 1 Live Krone (Bester Live-Act) * 2012: Goldene Schallplatte in Deutschland für XOXO37 * 2012: ECHO in der Kategorie HipHop/Urban * 2013: Platin-Schallplatte in Deutschland für XOXO * 2013: Goldene Schallplatte in Deutschland für Hinterland * 2013: 1 Live Krone (Bestes Album) * 2013: 1 Live Krone (Bester Künstler) * 2014: Goldene Schallplatte in Österreich für Hinterland38 * 2014: Platin-Schallplatte in Deutschland für Hinterland 39 Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Four Music Kategorie:Kinder des Zorns Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:Battles Kategorie:Alternativ Rapper Kategorie:Feuer über Deutschland Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Amerikaner